


Linked

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inktober 2020, M/M, Mentions of Blood Transfusions, Portals, Portals to Other Dimensions, interdimensional, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Magnus did not expect another version of Alec coming to visit him while storing his magic.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/gifts).



> The only part of the picture at the end I claim is the interdimensional rip. Unfortunately I didn’t have my oil crayons at hand :/

Magnus was in the process of channeling his magic into the crystal orb on the table in front of him. Ever since the other Clary had come to his dimension months ago, his magic had been coming back and he was able to feel the ley lines once again. 

It had been concerning at first, he’d thought with the return of magic maybe the demons would return as well but nothing of that sort had happened. Magnus still preferred to be prepared and had started to store what little amount of magic he had in a crystal orb daily so that he’d have enough when push came to shove. Something that had proven to be almost unnecessary since his powers were growing stronger each day but he liked being safe better than being sorry.

Magnus’ concentration was interrupted by a blinding light that appeared directly behind the orb. It was white in the very core but the edges were made from yellow, red, green and something that resembled his own magic’s shade of blue. Magnus grabbed the orb, put a glamour over it and before the portal had formed completely he was standing a few feet away, in a fighting stance, his magic at the ready.

Through the portal stepped one Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a bow in his hands with an arrow knocked but the bowstring lax. When Alec saw Magnus and realized nobody else was in the room he shouldered the bow, put the arrow back in the quiver and walked to him with a serious face. The portal closed behind him.

Only now did Magnus see the shape of a rune peeking out of Alec’s collar. It clicked. This was not his Alexander, it was someone else’s.

“Clary told you about me?” Magnus inquired. The runed Alec nodded and came to a stop directly in front of Magnus.

Magnus saw Alec’s gaze roam over his body and felt as if he was being picked apart by those analyzing eyes, a feeling only Alexander could evoke in him normally, but this was Alexander - some version of him.

“I know this is unfair to spring on you but this was the easiest solution and the quickest. I need your blood.” Alec’s tone was tense, his hands were locked behind his back like a soldier standing at attention. The pose looked so foreign for Alec’s body and his request was so strange that Magnus had to laugh.

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed. That however was a familiar expression, Alec was somewhere between annoyed and angry. Magnus guessed angry since his eyes were narrowed to slits as well.

“It is an emergency. Otherwise I wouldn’t have come but Cat said it was the fastest and most secure method,” Alec pressed out through clenched teeth, eyes burning.

Magnus swallowed. There was no one who knew more about healing than Cat, at least in his universe and the way Alec spoke about her indicated she was the same in his.

Alec pulled a syringe kit out of one of his pockets and two empty blood bags. “Cat said we needed this much. It’s - it’s Magnus. He - you - he is sick and to draw out the contaminated blood he needs fresh compatible blood or we risk that he dies of blood loss. And Cat said that warlock blood is very sensitive to all kinds of things and we’d need to find someone with compatible magic first. And then Clary got the idea to travel to this dimension. Your blood is the same because you are him.” Magnus saw how pale Alec was who was still rambling on. Alec never rambled, except when he was really nervous.

Magnus stopped him. “Okay, I get it, it’s urgent. We can do this but put the syringe away. I’ll draw blood out with my magic. Before we begin, how do you plan on getting back? My blood won’t be of any use if you can’t come back.”

A relieved smile spread on Alec’s face and he held up his right hand. “Our wedding rings. Cat said you could open a portal to where the magic-link leads you to.”

“May I?” Magnus inspected the ring with great interest. It was born out of his own magic, he could feel that much and indeed there was a link leading far far away but the link was made with his very own magic like the ring itself. He would have no trouble tracking it, even with the great distance.

Magnus clapped into his hands. “Alright let's do this and save myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ♥


End file.
